Lion King Q&A
by Ole Miss Chick
Summary: The place where you can ask any character you want any question you want and i do mean any question. Everyone is here so please review and send in a question I need at least 5 questions to keep on going. This story will be 10 chapters long.
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hey guys Ole Miss Chick here and welcome to Lion King Q&A. Here you can ask your favorite characters any questions you like and yes you can even ask Mufasa, Scar, Nuka, and Zira questions too. But first let me introduce you to our guests. We have the mighty king, Mufasa.

shows Mufasa waving

Me: His wife Sarabi

Sarabi nuzzles Mufasa

Me: The evil lion Scar

Scar: I would prefer handsome lion

Me: Scar as much as a hate to say it oh who am I kidding I love saying it. No one cares.

Scar pouts

Me: Back to realitiy. Scar's wife Zira.

Zira: Don't worry Scar I think you're one handsome lion

Scar: Thankyou my love the two nuzzle and kiss

Me: makes gagging noise then smiles Next we have Sarafina

Sarafina: Its so lovely to be here

Me: You're too kind. The king of the Pride Lands, Simba

Simba: On behalf of the pride may I just say that it is a pleasure to be here answering the audiences questions.

Me: The pleasure is all mine. We have the lovely Queen Nala

Nala: Please call me Nala.

Me: As you wish your highness. The beautiful Kiara and Vitani

both wave

Zira: Why must you say my daughter's name with that no good princess

Me: Because I am the writer and I can do whatever I want.

Zira: Get real you cant do anything to me

Me: Oh really? well allow me to demonstrate for example I can have you thrown out the room.

shows Zira being lifted in thin air and thrown out the room only to return moments later

Me: Any other complaints. everyone shakes their heads Good now where were was I oh yes. We have the brothers Kovu and Nuka.

Nuka: Why does my name come after Termites here?

Me: Cause I said so now do want to be thrown out like your mother

Nuka shakes his head

Me: Good. Now please welcome our favorite baboon Rafiki, and our loveable annoying bird Zazu

Zazu: I say am I really that annoying

Everyone: YES!!

Zazu slumps

Rafiki: (whoops) I see great questions coming your way Ole Miss Chick and some great reviews

Me: Thank you Rafiki. And finally our favorite duo, Timon and Pumbaa

Pumbaa: Please to make your acquaintance

Me: The pleasures all mine

Timon: How do you do? So when are we gonna answer the questions

Me: As soon as people send them in. Simba would you like to read the cue cards.

Simba: I would be honored. Ole Miss Chick does not own the Lion King or any of its characters. She just simply writes for the heck of it. So please review and send in your questions we will answer them with the best of our ability.

Me: You heard the king review and send in your questions. Bye for now.

Circle of Life plays in the background


	2. Chapter 2

Me: I'm bbbbaaaaaccccckkkk. Ok I know this sounds weird but I decided to invite a friend to the set so she can ask some questions to the characters as well as a couple of my other friends. Any way welcome to the set LaPitta.

LaPitta: Thank you for inviting me

Me: So you know the cast right.

LaPitta: I sure do and what an honor it is

Me: Well whenever your ready please begin

LaPitta: Ok My first question is for King Simba

Simba: Fire away

LaPitta: How does it feel to be a king?

Simba: oooo that's a good question well it's stressful and can sometimes be annoying but other than that it's actually kinda fun.

LaPitta: Coolio. Ok my next questions are for Nala.

Nala: Go ahead dear.

LaPitta: Do you have any special memories, and how do you feel about Ole Miss Chicks story I Thought You Loved Me?

Nala: One memory that is very special to me was when Kiara was born. I have never seen Simba soooooooooo happy; after fainting.

Me and LaPitta: Haaaaa hhhhhaaaaaa hhhhhhhaaaaaa

Simba: (blushes) You would too if you saw so much blood and a life that you and your partner created.

Sarabi: Don't worry my child your father did the same thing when you were born

Mufasa: I did not

Sarabi: yes you did

Me: Ok enough Nala you still need to answer the next question

Nala: (reads the story I Thought You Loved Me) LOL. Its good but it's very unlikely for that to happen.

Vitani: Oh Simba by the way its your turn to play with the kids

Simba: Yes love (kisses Vitani)

Nala: SIMBA!!

Kovu: Don't worry my love as long as we have each other nothing can stand in our way

Me: Please tell me you guys are joking

Simba: I don't know you tell us you're the writer

Me: O yeah. You're so joking

Nala: Good.

LaPitta: Thank you again for having me

Me: Your welcome. See ya at school or on the flip side sense we're out of school for summer.

LaPitta: K bye

Me: The next question is from Tearthgrrl who wrote: Just HAD to ask this one (For Timon): what was running through Timon's head when he asked Shenzi to marry him? Was it the ONLY thing he could come up with... or was he just reconciling with unresolved feelings? :P

Me: Go ahead Timon this ones all you.

Timon: (reads question) Well when that happened the main thing going through my head was, "Gotta help Simba gotta help Simba." And no that wasn't the only thing I could come up with I even thought about doing a fake death scene, a crying scene, a going into labor scene, and oh this ones my favorite I was gonna do another hula dance scene.

(Everyone is laughing)

Me: Well I was wondering the same thing too thanks for sending in your question Tearthgrrl. Ok our next question is from s-s-l who wants to know: (thought this could be fun ) pumbaa, what went through your head when Nala chased you in the jungle?

Me: Whoa that's a good one. Pumbaa take it away.

Pumbaa: Well I started with Goodbye world, goodbye Timon, Goodbye grubs, goodbye Simba. Then I thought about Timon and Simba and the Hakuna Matata that they would live without me. Until Timon showed up and then I thought about Simba and how he would live Hakuna Matata without both me and Timon. That was until Simba recognized Nala and I thought ok if Simba likes her why not sure she just tried to eat me but if Simba likes her then I guess I could learn to like her.

Timon: Ole Miss Chick are you crying?

Me: No I just have something in my eye (sniffs)

Simba: Aww you really thought that Pumbaa?

Timon: Yeah did ya?

Pumbaa: Of course I did you two are my best friends its my job to worry about you two.

(Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa hug eachother and everyone aws)

Me: Ok I'm good that was just so touching. Any way thanks for the question s-s-l I hope that clears it up a little. The next question is from Vitanigirl25 who asks: for Kiara: How do you feel about all these lions that wanted to kill you are now in your pride suddenly?

Kiara: Well like I wise king once told me We Are One. I feel excited because now mine and Kovu's family are together and we can now live together at Pride Rock as one. We learned to get along with each other and the once Outsiders have made our pride stronger in not only hunting but also as a family.

Simba: Yea I agree

Kovu: Me too

Nala: Me three

Me: Well thankyou sooo much Vitanigirl25 and Kovu the other day you said that… (Kovu cuts me off before I even finish)

Kovu: Shhhh wait until someone asks

Me: Oh ok well that's all the time we have left here so remember send in your questions. Nala if you please.

Nala: Ole Miss Chick does not own the Lion King or any of its characters. She just simply writes for the heck of it. So please review and send in your questions we will answer them with the best of our ability.

Me: (waves)

(Circle of Life plays in background)


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Hey everyone

Me: Hey everyone. Well I'm so proud cause you guys are sending in your questions and are keeping me going. Well here are your questions. This one is from Kovukono who writes: Why did Scar turn out so badly? Did his mommy and daddy just never love him enough? And is he gay?

Me: Scar this ones all yours

Scar: Well why couldn't it be something more nonhateful

Me: Because they can ask whatever they want. Now ANSWER THE DANG QUESTION!!

Scar: (afraid then goes strict) If you really want to know. My mother and father never loved me. They loved Mufasa more than I. It was always Mufasa this Mufasa that. (Mufasa interrupts)

Mufasa: Now you know that's not true. Mom and dad loved you very much.

Scar: No they didn't no body loved me. Not even as a cub. That is why I turned out so badly. I only found love in Zira my beloved wife and mate.

Me: touching you still have one more part to answer and this is one I would love to hear.

Scar: (reads question and wave of shock washes over him) WHAT!? HOW DARE YOU ASK THAT QUESTION OF COURSE I'M NOT GAY. ARE YOU?

Me: I highly doubt that Kovukono is.

Scar: Well I'm most certainly not

Me: Ok good lets move on. The next question is from Amaterasu77 who wants to know: Could you get the hyena trio here?kthnx. If hey are here: Whadda ya thinkl of

ma story What If??

Simba&Nala: Whadda YOU think of What If by me?

Vitani: If Kiara had met you and Nuka wht do you think the storyline would be

like?

Thats all for now cya!

Me: Oh I knew I was forgetting someone everyone our favorite Hyena trio Shenzi, Banzi, and Ed.

Shenzi: Hi

Banzi: Yo

ED: (laughs)

Me: Ok its good to have ya here.

Shenzi: Thank you so the question was what do we think of the story What If?

Me: yep

(Trio reads story all laugh and everyone shivers)

Shenzi: Like that's ever gonna happen but I will admit its pretty good

Banzi: Ditto

Ed: (laughs)

Me: Ok Simba, Nala same for you

(Simba and Nala read story)

Simba: That was very interesting, but it was good and like Shenzi said that will never happen

Nala: Same with me

Me: Ok Vitani the next question is for you.

Vitani: (reads question) I honestly don't know but I actually think that maybe Kiara and I might have been good friends. As for Nuka I don't know.

Kiara: You really think that?

Vitani: yeah

(the two hug)

Me: Ok this chapter has been weird. Any way again we welcme s-s-l who writes: Now my second question is for muffy,...Err Mufasa. What did you think of when

Scar threw you in the gorge?

Me: Muffy?

Mufasa: That's what my mother called me when I was very young.

Me: Oh well looks like someone did their research

Mufasa: I guess

Me: Ok. You know I was wondering that very same question

Mufasa: What was I wondering when Scar threw me in the gorge? Well I was thinking Scar my brother he has betrayed me and I remember thinking that I would never see my son grow in to a fine adult, find a mate, become king, become a father. So I was basically crying inside

Everyone: WOW

Me: That answers a lot. The next question is from again Tearthgrrl and her next question is:

Nice 2nd chapter! Here's MY second question; For Vitani: Describe every

detail you remember (if you were even born yet) during Scar's reign. Y'know

the dorky older brother, the hyenas, the mom, etc.

Me: Where you even born Tani?

Vitani: No as a matter of fact Kovu and I were in the womb when that happened.

Zira: That's right cause Scar came to me in a dream before Kovu and Vitani where born and told me Kovu was his chosen one. (Zira nuzzles Scar and he does the same to her)

Me: Again I say it this chapter is weird with a capital W.

Zazu: Amen

Me: The next question is from Jagabor who writes: Here's one for Scar; Did you actually have feelings for Zira, or was she just

an obsessed fan-girl with wild dreams? - OOOOOOOO this should be good does anyone have a video camera I wanna tape this.

Scar: To answer your question it didn't start off that way at first. At first I was in love with Sarafina which kind of explains Nala's existence.

Simba&Nala: WHAT?!

Me: I take that back turn off all cameras

Sarafina: I'm sorry Nala I should have told you from the beginning that Scar was your father.

Nala: Doesn't that make Simba my cousin

Mufasa: Well yes but that doesn't matter what matters is that Scar should have never said that and that you and Simba are in love, have a beautiful daughter and from what I'm told are expecting a cub.

All( but Simba, Nala, Mufasa, and Sarabi): Say What?

Simba: We thought we told you guys

Timon: Thought wrong my friend

Pumbaa: Very wrong

Nala: Guess we better tell them now.

Simba: You wanna tell

Nala: Sure. We're pregnant again

Me: That's wonderful. (hugs both Simba and Nala while everyone does the same)

Kiara: Alright Mom

Kovu: Congrats Guys

Me: Ok that's all the time we have left for today so I'll see ya next time. And next Kovu and Kiara revile their news. Take it away Timon.

Timon: Ole Miss Chick does not own the Lion King or any of its characters. She just simply writes for the heck of it. So please review and send in your questions we will answer them with the best of our ability.

Me: Bye

(Circle of Life plays in background)


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Ok let's get this party started

Me: Ok let's get this party started. We have two new guests to the show you might know them and I hope you do please welcome….(Timon interrupts.)

Timon: Ma, Uncle Max!?

Me: Timon! That's my line.

Timon: Sorry Ole Miss Chick. Ma, Uncle Max what are you guys doing here. (He goes up to hug them)

Ma: Well Ole Miss Chick invited us and told us that you were going to be here so we come

Uncle Max: I on the other hand didn't want to come

Me: I had to tell him that he could dig tunnels before and after we are through with questions

Ma: Well we are happy to be here to answer everyone's questions.

Me: Well thank you for being here. Sense you guys just got added you might not get any questions today but once the people know you're here they will send in their questions. I hope that's alright with you guys.

Ma: Of course dear

Uncle Max: You brought us over here for no reason and … Ahhhhh lions, hyenas, and humans RUN FOR YOUR LIVES.

Ma: Uncle Max relax Ole Miss Chick has the hyenas on a leash, the lions are friends of Timmy's and Ole Miss Chick wont eat us

Uncle Max: Well ok but I got my eye on the hyenas, lions, and human

Me: Ok Well now that, that's all settled lets move on. This question is from Kovukono: For Kovu: Don't you have any kind of awkward feelings, living with the lion

you've been raised to kill? Any little urges like a sudden obsession to maim

or kill?

Kovu: You know I don't. Simba and I have gotten very close over the years and its as if we never hated each other. We're practically father and son.

Me: That's wonderful to hear. Now what was that good news that you and Kiara wanted to share with us? (Kiara and Kovu look at each other and smile.)

Kiara: Go for it honey

Kovu: Simba, Nala how do you feel about grandchildren

Nala: OH GREAT KINGS!! Kiara you're having a cub (Kiara nods)

Simba: GREAT KINGS!! That's wonderful. I get a son/daughter and a grandson/granddaughter. (The family hugs)

Me: Well Simba I hope you and Kovu get plenty of sleep cause I have a feeling you two will be up in the middle of the night hunting

Simba: Don't remind me it was that way before Kiara was born

(Everyone laughs)

Me: Well congratulations to all. Next question is from Tearthgrrl who writes: Yay! The hyenas are here! I didn't ask about them because I honestly thought

you didn't want them in your story. But now that they ARE here, I have a

question for all three of them:

"Are any of you guys related?"

Nice story girl! Update soon!

Yours and Truly,

-Tearthgrrl

Me: Wow that's interesting.

(Shenzi, Banzi, and ED)

Shenzi: We're triplets

Banzi: Yeah

Me: I never noticed

Shenzi: For real?

Me: Yeah

Banzi: That's weird cause when we were pups people said we looked just alike

Me: I don't see it. Do you guys see it?

Simba: I don't see it

Nala: Me too

Kiara: Me three

Kovu: You guys are triplets?

Timon: No comparison

Pumbaa: Ditto

Banzi: Oh forget it

Me: Ok well our next question is from Vitanigirl25: lol! This is great! Keep going please!

Ok I have another question, this time for Vitani: How did you feel growing

up, with Kovu getting all the attention and what not?

Me: It must have been hard 'tani?

Vitani: You know you would think that but really I didn't feel anything

Me: really why?

Vitani: Cause while mom was training Kovu she was also training us. We had to learn everything he was learning

Me: Man that must have sucked

Vitani: You have no idea

Zira: I trained you guys with the best ability I had and yet you still failed me

Kovu: You never took the time to think you lived most of your life hating Simba.

Zira: And you did too until you met that no good princess

Kovu and Simba at the same time: Don't you dare talk about Kiara like that

Me: Security! (security comes and takes Zira away and Scar follows)

Kovu: hard to believe she's our mother right Vitani

Vitani: Well at least we have each other and a family that loves us

Kovu: true

Me: Sorry people for that interruption it wont happen again I promise you. Well the next question is from Slothspieller: Very amusing story with a cute concept! Keep it up. Well, I have a question

for that loveable underdog Nuka: Who styles your mane? That spiky, punky

hairdo is a refreshing change from the other male lion's bouncy perms! Also,

here's a question for the hyenas: In real life hyena society, the females are

the rough and tough leaders while the males hold next to no status. How do you

three work it out?

Me: Is Nuka here?

Zazu: Yep

Nuka: Who styles my hair…uh I do

Me: Really?

Nuka: Yep

Me: awesome well hyenas take it away

Shenzi: Its like you said we females are the leaders

Banzi: Its true

Me: Wow that's awesome. So Banzi and Ed in no why the leaders

Shenzi: That is correct

Me: Well that's all the time we have right now folks Rafiki take us home

Rafiki: Ole Miss Chick does not own the Lion King or any of its characters. She just simply writes for the heck of it. So please review and send in your questions we will answer them with the best of our ability.

Me: You know the drill people

(Circle of Life plays in background)


	5. Chapter 5

Me: And we're back with some new questions. I'm sooo excited because almost all of these questions are ones I've been dying to know.

Ma: Easy dear I think you had too many cups of coffee this morning.

Me: I'm fine really. (Drinks a cub of coffee within seconds)

Simba: If you say so. (but pushes Nala behind him while Kovu does the same with Kiara)

Timon: There is only one way to make sure she's sane (whispers in Pumbaa's ear and Pumbaa hands him a bug.)

Timon: Ole Miss Chick eat this

Me: (in my none human source) Ok. (eats the bug then rushes out the room to throw up)

Everyone but Timon and Pumbaa: TIMON!! PUMBAA!!

Timon: Hey on the positive side she wont be bouncing off the walls

(I come back moments later to find Rafiki handing me a coconut shell filled with fruit juice.)

Rafiki: Drink this it will help wash down the bug.

Me: Thanks (drinks it and goes back to business.) Ok todays chapter begins with a question from Tearthgrrl: Wow, I really liked Slothspieller's question. And I enjoyed the answer as

well! Nice story! If you plan on making another chapter I have a question for

Simba: Were you ever tempted to eat meat after Timon and Pumbaa introduced you

to your new all-bug diet?

Simba: Come to think of it I was. I remember crying one night cause I missed the taste of meat, but after a while I got so used to the eating bugs diet that it took me awhile to back into my all-meat diet again.

Nala: Its true I used to find shells all in the cave and Simba asleep near one it drove me crazy

Timon: Come to think of it I remember Simba almost killing me one time when he was a cub. Luckly for me Pumbaa came and helped out a little

Me: So Simba if you don't mind me asking do you still eat bugs like as a snack or if the lionesses don't bring back a kill

Simba: Sometimes as a snack and if I'm hungry enough then I will eat a bug if the lionesses don't bring back a kill.

Me: Does your family do the same?

Simba: When Kiara was very little just old enough to eat meat, Nala didn't bring back a kill and well we were all pretty hungry so I decided to take Kiara with me to see if we couldn't find something. Unfortunately all we could find was bugs so I told her to at least try one and well it worked, the others came and well we ended up eating bugs for dinner. It was actually pretty funny cause every one was looking at us like we were idiots.

Me: So Nala what did you think of the bugs for dinner thing?

Nala: the slimy ones were slimy but satisfying but if I had a choice that night I would have preferred some meat

Me: Awesome thanks for the question Tearthgrrl. Ok our next question is from Jagabor: Here's a question directed to Kovu and Vitani; Would you say that you are

close as brother and sister? I mean, you guys seem to be similar in a few

ways, but we don't see you hang out that much. Now, here's a question for

Timon. How do you come to gain the knowledge of Shenzi's full name?

Me: Ooooooooo this should be good take it away Kovu and Vitani.

Kovu: Tani and I are very close

Vitani: Yea we'll talk to each other about anything

Kovu: from mother, to destiny, to love; basically anything and it's a special bond that you always find in twins

Vitani: We're like best friends, but that doesn't mean that we get on each others nerves a little bit

Kovu: Aw you know you like it (gives Vitani a noogie)

Vitani: KOVU!! (Gets out of his grasp and pounces on him the two start to play fight)

Me: (laughs) Ok Timon your turn. Hold on a second. KOVU!! VITANI!! (they stop and look at me) Could you please stop. (the two sit down in their regular spot) Thank you. Ok Timon take it away.

Timon: Well it all started when I was just a kid. The hyenas attacked us and Shenzi, Banzi, and Ed were just learning to hunt. Well Shenzi missed and we were all in the tunnels when suddenly I heard their mother yell Shenzi's full name so I started laughing that's how I gained knowledge of her full name.

Me: Coolio. Well as you can see there is a lot of love here.

Simba: Your telling me (gives Nala a loving lick on the cheek.)

Me: Ok you two no PDA

Timon: What the heck does PDA mean?

Kiara: It means Public Display of Affection

Timon: Well almost everyone here has done that

Me: Yea but its starting to get a little disturbing

Ma: Ok before this turns in to something awful lets move on

Me: Couldn't agree more. Say where's Uncle Max?

(we hear Uncle Max singing Dig A Tunnel and everyone's eyes almost bop out of their head and some shack their heads.)

Me: I take that back that was disturbing

Timon: You get used to it after awhile

Me: I watched the movie 15 times and I'm still not used to it.

Simba: Give it time you'll get used to it.

Me: I hope. Ok lets move on we have a very special guest with us today put your paws together for my dad. (dad waves) He has a name but for now lets call him Manager. It's great to have you here dad I mean Manager.

Manager: It's great to be here. So this is what you do in your spare time?

Me: Pretty much. Except I don't always do a Q&A

Manager: I see.

Me: Well I suppose you know everyone here?

Manager: Indeed I do but I don't remember a Ma and Uncle Max

Simba: Well that's because Ma and Uncle Max didn't get added until later

Me: He's right. Anyway lets move on. Dad you said you had a few a questions for a few people.

Manager: Indeed I do. My first question is for Simba

Simba: Go for it

Manager: What was it like to actually see your father's ghost?

Simba: Aw man that's a good one. It was pretty awesome. I remember feeling this surge of joy seeing my father again in years.

Manager: So I take it the song He Lives In You really helped you out a little.

Simba: It did.

Rafiki: I would hope it did I lost my voice singing that

Me: I don't think it was just the singing maybe you lost your voice by whooping and hollering

Rafiki: Your right maybe it was

Me: Ok so I understand you have two more questions before we close off.

Manager: Aw yes. This one is for Timon and Pumbaa what was it like raising a lion cub?

Timon: Well it was hard because Simba was just a little fuzz ball of energy

Pumbaa: He couldn't stay still for more than two seconds

Sarabi: Now you know what I had to put up through before Mufasa died

Mufasa: What we had to put up through

Sarabi: Sorry dear

Simba: Aw come on I wasn't that bad now was I?

Everyone (but Kiara, Kovu, Vitani, Me, Dad, Ma, Uncle Max and Simba): Wanna bet

Me: random

Simba: Never mind

Timon: But things got easier once you were a teenager

Pumbaa: Except for the mood swings

Simba: Hey!!

Timon: but other than that things weren't that bad (ruffles Simba's mane)

Me: Ok next question

Manager: Oh right. Ummmm this one is for Mufasa

Mufasa: Go for it

Manager: I read the first chapter and I remember reading about you fainting when Simba was born is that true?

Mufasa: (blushes) Well ah kinda

Me: Thanks Sarabi for the video of Simba being born now lets see that shot of Mufasa fainting (flashes to the shot of Mufasa fainting flashes out and everyone is laughing)

Me: That was rich and Nala has just givin us the video of Simba fainting when Kiara was born. (watch video and again all is laughing)

Manager: Well that answers a lot

Me: Yea ok sorry about that Simba and Mufasa if it makes you feel any better lots of men faint at the birth of their first child

Mufasa: Thanks

Simba: Well ya can't change the past

Rafiki: Simba is learing quite well

Me: Well that's all the time we have left join us again next time for the last and final chapter and please send in your questions you never know when they will be answered. Thanks dad for stopping by.

Manager: any time honey

Me: Ma, Uncle Max take us home

Ma and Uncle Max: Ole Miss Chick does not own the Lion King or any of its characters. She just simply writes for the heck of it. So please review and send in your questions we will answer them with the best of our ability.

(Circle of Life plays in background)


	6. Chapter 6

Me: And we're back with more questions. I decided, out of boredom, to let this story continue for 4 more chapter. That and the fact that everyone's plane doesn't leave for Africa until June 5th.

Nala: Lets make the most of our several days together

Mufasa: she's right

Me: Ok then this question is from Pichooi: Interesting concept for a story :) Here are some questions: Rafiki, how old are you exactly? Timon, lots of people believe you are gay. Is this true? Zazu did Scar keep you in the cage throughout his entire reign? How did you survive in there? Did Scar feed you?

Rafiki: I am exactly 75 years old

Simba: Seriously

(Rafiki nods and I whistle)

Me: Oh no Timon's gonna blow a gasket

Timon: What's with these questions of coarse it's not true I choose to remain a bachelor

Me: Well we now know Timon is a rebel. Fight the power!! Ok um Zazu you don't have to answer this question. ( Notices Zazu's sad face)

Zazu: No no its ok after all this is a Q&A. He only kept me in the cage cause two months after Scar became "king" I went to find help and was gone for about a month. He was afraid that I would bring back someone to defeat him so he put me in a cage and threatened the lionesses by saying that he would kill anyone who left to find help. (Simba leaps on Scar and tries to kill him until Mufasa, Sarabi, Nala, Kovu, Kiara, and I pull him off.)

Me: Killing him again won't do us any good what's done is done. You can't change the past. (Simba clams down and Zazu resumes his story.)

Zazu: As punishment I didn't eat for two weeks. How I survived I do not know all I know is hope kept me going.

(Everyone but Scar, Zira, and Nuka have tears going down their faces)

Me: Wow I take back everything I said about you

Simba: I regret every thing I did to you in my cub hood

Nala: Me too

Kiara: and I'm sorry for not obeying you

Me: Well (sniffs) lets move on the next question is from Tearthgrrl: Nice update Miss Chick! Ok, here's a question for the hyenas again; Were you

angry that you weren't in TLK 2? Or were you happy that you got a break?

Also, (and this is a question SOLELY for Ed to answer) how do you manage to

communicate with other hyenas in your...condition?

Shenzi: We were actually glad to have a break. Not being in TLK 2 proved that we were not the only enemies Pride Rock had to face.

Me: So no regrets?

Banzi: No regrets

Me: And Ed how do you communicate with others.

(Ed gets up and starts doing sign language)

Kiara: What is he doing?

Me: Oh its sign language (Ed nods)

Kovu: Do you know what he's saying?

Me: He says that he communicates with sign language and that when people don't know what he is saying Shenzi or Banzi would translate it cause they also do sign language

Everyone but Shenzi, Banzi and Ed: Oooooohhhhhh

Me: Ok well our next question is from EverythingFan89: I finally thought of a question! The only thing I could piece together was

this question - does Kiara ever feel guitly about knocking Zira off a cliff

and unknowing causing the death of Kovu and Vitani's mother? And does Zira

hate Kiara alot more than she used because it? Wow, what Kiara did, that

sounds really bad if you put it that way.

Anyway, don't put the question in your story if you don't like it. But update

soon anyway, either way :.)

Kiara: I did not push Zira off the cliff she fell and if I didn't cause the death then why should I she didn't grab my paw.

Me: I have a bad feeling about Zira answer

Zira: I still have a deep hate for Kiara and her family, though she did not cause my death

Me: Ok um Bob do you have Zira, Scar and Nuka in chains

Bob: Yes ma'am

Me: Bob is my security guard.

Simba: Where has he been?

Me: Front row audience. Ok our next question is from Jagabor: Another great chapter. Now, here's a question for both Timon and Pumbaa. In

TLK2, you mentioned that you 'needed a new motto.' Have you really given up

Hakuna Matata? Say it ain't so!

Simba: You gave up on Hakuna Matata!?

Timon: We did not give up on Hakuna Matata. The director wanted us to say, "we needed new motto" to add effect.

Pumbaa: We tried to tell him but he wouldn't listen.

Timon: We could never replace Hakuna Matata it means no worries

Pumbaa: For the rest of our days

Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa: It's our problem free philosophy. Hakuna Matata

(all laughs)

Me: Well its good you didn't give up on our favorite motto and its good to hear that song again. I think I might actually watch Lion King when I'm done. Well our next question is from Pichooi: Interesting chapter :) Hmm Lets see if I can think of another question...

Pumbaa in TLK 3 you memtion that you don't have a home. What happened to your

family?

Pumbaa: Well I can honestly say I don't know. My parents abandoned me when I was only a baby so I can't really say. I was raised by an elephant so I managed to survive. Until they died from a disease.

Nala: Oh my I'm so sorry

Pumbaa: Its ok

Me: Its just gonna be a sad day today isn't it

Kovu: By the looks of it yes

Me: OK our next question is from Kovukono: A lot of people have gone so far as to say Kiara is a complete wuss

coughtruecough. So, what does Kiara think about this?

Kiara: Well I think I'm leaving I have gotten nothing but crud today

Nala: Kiara stay! Don't you walk away from me young lady I my be pregnant but I can still grab you by the scruff and pull you over here.

Me: Dang Simba how do you survive the mood swings?

Simba: I learned a long time ago that if I wanted to keep my tail to run far away for about half the day then come back when she cools off

Me: You know I heard the apple doesn't fall far from the tree (looks at Kovu)

Kovu: Oh great kings (Kovu looks depressed)

Simba: Don't worry I'll help you out sinse we're both in this together

Me: Someone call me when both Kovu and Simba are running so I can fly down there and get it on video

Timon: Way ahead of you (Timon has a camera ready)

Me: Well that's all the time we have left for today tune in next time for our last and final chapter.

(Nala is chasing after Kiara)

Me: Please don't mind them. Uh Kovu take us home.

Kovu: Ole Miss Chick does not own the Lion King or any of its characters. She just simply writes for the heck of it. So please review and send in your questions we will answer them with the best of our ability.

Me: NALA, KIARA SIT DOWN RIGHT NOW.

(Circle of Life plays in background)


	7. Chapter 7

Me: Ok we're back and ready for action.

Scar: No we aren't

Me: Scar shut up your ruining the mood

Zira: Who died and made you queen?

Me: Your momma now SHUT UP!! Is Nala and Kiara calmed down?

Simba: As best as they could be

(shows Nala and Kiara doing yoga)

Kovu: How did you survive this? (Kovu looks as though he hasn't slept all night)

Simba: I learned to sleep an extra hour in the day

Me: Clever. Ok lets begin our first question is from EverythingFan89: Um...sorry, Kiara. Zira, I really couldn't care less if I hurt your feelings.

Anyway, a few last questions. Nala, how do you feel about Kovu and his

family? We barely heard anything from you in TLK2. Vitani, how do you feel

about becoming an aunt? Oh, and Scar, Zira, Nuka, Mufasa, how does it feel

being alive again and being able to talk your friends/family/enemys?

Nala: Well unlike Simba in the TLK 2, I took the time to get to know Kovu and found that he was very nice and charming. I could defiantly see why Kiara liked him. As for his family I really like them and they are really great company when sun bathing.

Me: Wow so sounds like you're all just one big happy family.

Nala: Indeed we are. Its almost as if I'd known them since cud hood

Me: Well that's nice to hear. Ok Vitani time for your question.

Vitani: How do I feel about becoming an aunt? I'm actually very excited. I mean I always knew that one day Kovu would become a father and looked forward to the day but I always thought that he would marry someone from our pride. So I was kinda shocked to learn that he liked Kiara. Now looking at the family we have now I look forward to seeing my niece and/or nephews. And I know that Kovu and Kiara will make wonderful parents.

Kovu: Vitani you're the best (hugs his sister)

Kiara: Yea (also hugs Vitani)

Me: Aw can you just feel the love. Ok this question should be good. Mufasa you go first.

Mufasa: (reads question) It actually feels nice seeing my friends and family again. To finally meet my granddaughter and her husband. To see my son and his wife again. To actually be here on earth again just feels so nice.

Me: Awesome. Scar?

Scar: What can I say I love being back I can finally have my revenge.

Zira: That goes for me too

Nuka: Ditto

Me: Right so Mufasa when do you and the others go back to the stars.

Mufasa: Our time is almost up so when the questions are done we go back up then when we have other questions to answer we come back down.

Me: Wow. Ok our next question is from Tearthgrrl: Nice chapter!

Here's a question for Sarabi: it's rumored that when you and Scar were young

you had feelings for him, is this true?

And for Timon: How do you manage to put up with Pumbaa's odor?

And finally, Banzai: (This one is optional to put in) If you weren't related

to her, do you think you could have feelings for Shenzi?

Simba: You had feelings for Scar?

Sarabi: No great kings that's just gross. I never had feelings for Scar I only had eyes for Muffy here. (Mufasa blushes)

Me: (snickers) So I take that as a no

Sarabi: You take it just right

Me: Ok. Timon take it away.

Timon: I'm gonna let you in a secret when I was born I had bad sinus' and I cant really smell anything. So when I met Pumbaa I never really noticed until he told me

Pumbaa: Then he spilled his little secret and we just became instant friends

Me: Well I'm a little shocked to learn that but it answers so much. Banzi you have a question

Banzi: What? Oh. Would I have feelings for Shenzi if she weren't my sister? I don't rightfully know but chances are no.

Me: You sure?

Banzi: Positive

Me: Ok then next question is from Jagabor: For Nala and Simba;

Do you still keep in touch with your old friends? Like Malka and Tojo? For

Kovu: What in the living hell did you see in Kiara?...Just kidding. My real

question is, why do you think fans hate your mate so much? And finally, for

Zazu: This has been bothering me for a long time...Why do you...um...have

teeth?

Simba: Yes we still keep in touch with our old friends.

Nala: We actually had dinner with Malka and Tojo last night

Me: Really well that's good to hear. It's always good to keep in touch with friends

Simba: Yea it is

Me: Kovu this ones all yours

Kovu: I was about to say I'm not answering that question but I'm guessing that they don't like her because she acts like a cub half the time and the fact that she snores like an adult male lion

Kiara: Excuse me.

Simba: Kovu lesson one before say anything about your wife make sure she is out of the room. Lesson two RUN BOY RUN!!

(Kovu starts running and Kiara takes off after him)

Me: (keeping a straight face) Should we help him

Nala and Simba: (watches Kiara and Kovu running around in circles) Nah

Me: Ok Zazu if you please

Zazu: I don't know they just always been there.

Me: So you don't know

Zazu: Not a clue

Me: Rafiki can you do me a favor?

Rafiki: Say no more (he gets up and smacks both Kiara and Kovu on the head with his stick and both look at Rafiki like they are gonna kill him)

Me: Will you two please stop. Well that's all the time we have left for today so please send in your reviews and questions. Sarabi take us home.

Sarabi: With pleasure. Ole Miss Chick does not own the Lion King or any of its characters. She just simply writes for the heck of it. So please review and send in your questions we will answer them with the best of our ability.

Me: Roar

Simba: Good try but try it more like this (Simba roars very loudly causing the whole room to shack)

(Circle of Life plays in background)


	8. Chapter 8

Me: Hey everyone sorry I took so long. I have been staying at my dads for two weeks and I just now realized that he has micro soft. Aint that just sad.

Uncle Max: I'll say; even I could have told you that.

Me: You better be glad I don't eat meat cause if I did you'd be in my stomach right about now

Simba: Let's just get on with the questions

Nala: I agree

Me: Ok this question is from Kovukono: For Simba and Nala: What happened to Kopa? And is Kiara the refund they gave you when Kopa went missing, however they did?

Timon: Oh snap get ready cause the cry fest just started

Me: Uh you two don't have to answer this if you don't want to (noticing Simba and Nala are about to cry)

Kiara: Wait who's Kopa?

Simba: We kept this a secret long enough Nala. We have to tell them

Nala: Ok Kiara, Kopa was your older brother that we had before you were born. Kovu this might answer some of your questions as to why Simba banished your mother and your pride to the Outlands

Simba: Your mother had just had you and Vitani and she wanted you to be king. So when Nala had Kopa things changed. So one night while I was watching Kopa she attacked me, knocked me out and killed Kopa. The next day I banished her and her followers to the Outlands.

Zira: Kovu should have been king

Simba: How he is not mine so why should he

Zira: Because he was hand chosen by Scar

Me: I've had enough of this the next time you lash out Zira you, Scar and Nuka are going back to the stars and never to return are we clear?

Zira: (pouting) As the water

Me: Good now moving on. s-s-l: Banzai: Don't you ever feel an urge to deside something, to be the leader of the trio for once? i mean, Shenzi is pretty dominating, and maybe that's the way you guys do but still?

Banzi: Everyday I feel that way but its not like I would loose my temper for it

Me: What would happen if you did?

Shenzi: He would be out of the pack

Banzi: That's what

Me: I see. MOVING ON!! Tearthgrrl: Hey, sorry I didn't review sooner. Anyway, I have a few more questions for

Banzai: "How come your eyebrows are so bushy? Are they like that naturally or do you do something with them?" And "It seems you're the most unfortunate of the trio; how do you manage to handle all those accidents?" And "Are you really as quick-tempered as people say you are?" And finally "Are you bothered by the fact that generally Shenzi and Ed have more fans than you do?"

And just one question for Shenzi: "How do you feel about a lot of fans

thinking you and Banzai aren't siblings and even doing romance stories about you two?"

Great story! Update again soon!

Yours and Truly,

-Tearthgrrl

Banzi: I honestly don't know and I guess. I guess I just got so used to the accidents that's I don't really notice them anymore. It depends on how mad you get me and I am not the least bit bothered

Me: Your like me. I can't stand attention

Banzi: Exactly

Me: Shenzi go for it

Shenzi: Well it is fan fiction so I guess they can write what ever they want about me and Banzi so Its cool

Me: Am I the only one who is amazed at how well everyone is taking this?

Zazu: Not really I'm amazed myself

Me: Ok next question is from Jagabor: Very nice! Now, a question for Kiara: Many fans think that Kovu is one tough badass. Many others(shifts eyes) believe that Kovu is a whiny emo. Which is more acurate? For Scar: Has Kovu met all your expectations? And why did you choose him, in the first place? And for Uncle Max: Are you Timon's uncle, or Ma's uncle?

Kiara: Its kinda in between. Kovu can be the tough guy but he also gets a little emotional sometimes

Kovu: I do not. Why do you hate me? (he starts crying and everyone's eyes are bugging out)

Me: Akward. Scar

Scar: I will admit that he has put me to shame and I am regretting it

Me: Damn talk about non supportive

Scar: I picked him because I knew that he was powerful

Me: Ok again talk about non supportive. Unlce Maz?

Uncle Max: I am Ma's uncle

Me: Cool I thought so. Next question is from Pichooi: Yay more chapters :) Glad someone asked the teeth question that has always bothered me too!!

More questions;

Ma, how do you like being foster grandmother to a full grown lion? Was it frightening when you first met him?

Pumbaa, you obviously like living in the oasis with all the meerkats but do you ever long for the company of other warthogs? You must feel like a giant when surrounded by only meerkats.

Scar and Zira, seeing as Kovu ended up hooking up with Kiara instead of

killing Simba etc do yo wish you had chosen Nuka instead to be your heir?

Ma: I'll admit it was scary at first but Simba is an ok guy once you get to know he and I love him like I would if he were really my grandson

Simba: Aww I love you too (he hugs Ma and she hugs back)

Me: Can you just feel the love tonight? So I love quoting songs. Pumbaa?

Pumbaa: Nope I don't long to have other worhogs around I love being around the meerkats

Me: Wow. Scar, Zira?

Scar: I only regretted it when I saw how Kovu betrayed me

Zira: Ditto

Me: Ok well that's all the time I have left for today join us again next time when we answer some more juicy questions. Pumbaa take us home

Pumbaa: I would be honored. Ole Miss Chick does not own the Lion King or any of its characters. She just simply writes for the heck of it. So please review and send in your questions we will answer them with the best of our ability.

Me: So that's why its called a dung beetle

Timon: Yep

Me: Gross

(Circle of Life plays in back ground)


	9. Chapter 9

Me: Hey everyone. Ok I can explain you see my dads computer quit on me so I couldn't write so I decided to write when I got back to my moms. Well I got to my moms and my step dad was doing some work on the big computer so I decided to use my laptop well it quit on me too. So I've been having computer trouble for the past two weeks. How bout them apples. Well the computers are up and running again so I can finally update until something else goes horribly wrong.

Zazu: Talk about bad luck

Me: I know right well we're back with more questions and by the looks of it we are almost done with the story.

Timon: So sad that we have to go so soon. (Timon hides his bags by pushing them behind him with his foot.)

Me: I know well lets begin with a question from Jagabor: Another great update. Lets see...For Mufasa and Scar, did you have a good relationship when you were cubs? For Zazu; how do you feel about being hated by so many fans? And for Simba and Nala; How did your friendship begin?

Scar: We did until the little hairball was born.

Mufasa: That hairball is my son and your king

Me: Whoa flash back. Ok Zazu.

Zazu: Well I'm used to it. Its too bad they don't know the real story about my life.

Me: What real story?

Zazu: Oh I'm sure you'll find it some where in fan fiction

Simba: So that's why you were on the computer last night you were trying to find stories about your life

Zazu: Maybe

Me: Ok well while Zazu is being all secretive Nala and Simba you two have a question.

Nala: (reads question and smiles) I think that question belongs to mom and Sarabi

Simba: I agree

Me: Well when you're ready

Sarabi: Well Simba and Nala have known each other since birth.

Sarafina: Nala was actually born a day after Simba and since Sarabi happened to be in the birthing den so was Simba.

Sarabi: Sarafina and I thought it would be a good idea if the two got to know each other and they just clicked right away within seconds they were playing together.

Me: Awwwww how cute (shows Simba and Nala blushing) Ok the next set of questions are from Pichooi: Noice chapter :Hm...  
Zazu and Ma. I wrote a story called 'Never too old Never too Different' here on. I don't expect you to read it all now because it is long but basically you two end up together.  
What do you think of that?  
How about you Timon would you be horrified if Zazu became your stepfather?

Ma: Well umm I don't know what to think sept it goes waaaayyyy beyond the laws of nature

Zazu: I agree

Me: What about you Timon? Would you like Zazu being your step dad?

Timon: I would be horrified if that ever happened

Zazu: I don't think I could handle Timon as a son

Me: Well thank you sooo much Pichooi I have infact read your story and it was awesome. Ok moving on the next question is from EverythingFan89: I thought ch.7 was the last chapter. Anyway, this question is for Nuka - Have you ever been jealous of Kovu? If you have, was it just in general, or was it for a reason, like - He was chosen to be Scar's heir, he has a very pretty mate, and he...um, how to say this gently...made throught the entire movie and you well...didin't. Oh, and he is also going to be a father.  
Kovu, Vitani, you two can answer the question also if you think Nuka will lie about it.

Nuka: Oh come on of course I was jealous of Kovu I mean just look at him (turns camera to Kovu) He's perfect, he was chosen to be Scar's heir, he has a beautiful mate, he lived through out the movie, not to mention he has a cub on the way. So yea how can I not be jealous? (he finishes in one breathe and is all wide eyed)

Me: Okkk Kovu, Vitani any thoughts (looks scared)

Kovu: Ummm no (also looks scared)

Vitani: No thoughts (equally scared)

(basically everyone looks scared right now from Nuka's outburst)

Me: Ok let's move on before something bad happens. This next question is from tearthgrrl: For Shenzi: What was your reaction when Timon proposed to you?  
For Nala: Is your fur color natural?  
For Shenzi AND Nala: Did Scar try to rape you?

Shenzi: My reaction was one of shock and worried. Shock because he actually looked like he meant it and worried because I thought I lost focus for a minute and I wanted to just kill the guy and get it over with

Me: Wow Nala?

Nala: Yes this is my natural fur color

Me: Really cause its really pretty

Nala: Thank you

Me: Your welcome. Oh Shenzi, Nala you don't have to answer this

Shenzi: Well I must say no because it never happened

Nala: And I have to say yes

Simba: I'M GONNA KILL YOU (pounces on Scar. Kovu, Mufasa, Vitani and Me pull him off)

Me: Take it easy Simba

Simba: HOW CAN I HE TRIED TO RAPE MY WIFE

Me: Yes but he didn't right? (looks at Nala)

Nala: No he didn't

Simba: I'm still gonna kill him

Scar: Go ahead try I'm already dead

Me: that's it for today everyone join us again next time for the last and final chapter. Vitani take us home

Vitani: Ole Miss Chick does not own the Lion King or any of its characters. She just simply writes for the heck of it. So please review and send in your questions we will answer them with the best of our ability.

Me: Simba put down that knife

(Circle of Life plays in background)


	10. Chapter 10

Me: Hey everyone I am sorry to say that this is the last and final chapter of Lion King Q&A. But I look forward to writing more stories for The Lion King.

Simba: And we are just as sad to leave. We shall inform you of everything going on in the Pride Lands via Zazu.

Zira: Me sire

Simba: Yes but don't worry Ole Miss Chick will make sure you rest, get fed, and watered before she returns you to us.

Zira: Oh thank you sire

Me: And now its time for the questions that you lovely readers have sent in. I will thank everyone that reviewed this story at the very end. For now our first question is from tearthgrrl: Can you really blame Simba? : D Anyway, this question is for ALL the characters in the interviews: What was your favorite scene of the movie(s) you were in? Congratulations on making it this far. Nice job!

Mufasa: I really enjoyed the scene where little Simba pounced on Zazu before singing the Morning Report.

Zazu: I enjoyed what happened once he got done singing

Sarabi: Mine was when Simba came to get Nala to show her this "great place by the watering hole." You know when Nala said she was in the middle of a bath and I pick him up and start bathing him. His exact words were "Mom you're messing up my mane."

Sarafina: That was my favorite scene too

(all laughs and Simba blushes)

Simba: Parents always come up with the most embarrassing moments of your life.

Me: Whats your favorite scene in the movies Simba?

Simba: It was the scene when I was becoming king walking up Pride Rock and all it was just very exciting.

Nala: That was mine too.

Timon: Well any scene with a bug is my favorite scene

Pumbaa: Mine as well

Me: Of course. Anyone else?

Scar: I loved the scene were I told everyone that their kings were dead and all the hyenas came up out of no where

Me: That scene crept me out

Scar: But it was a good shot

Me: True.

Zira: I really loved the scene where everyone goes out into battle in the second movie. We fought with such great force until the little traitor and his girlfriend showed up.

Vitani: I agree with mom only I liked it when Kovu and Kiara showed up cause I finally saw how happy my brother was and for that I was happy

Kovu: Aww come here sis (the two hugged and everyone awes)

Me: What was your favorite scene Kovu?

Kovu: When I first met Kiara

Kiara: I was about to say the same thing that is a day I will never forget (the two kiss)

Me: Ok no PDA and I don't care if you two are married and having a cub. Who's next?

Shanzi: Oo oo oo pick us

Me: Shenzi

Shenzi: Yes! Ok my favorite scene is when we killed Scar

Banzi: Mine too

Ed: (nods and laughs)

Me: I liked that scene too. Ok next

Ma: I liked the scene where Timon showed me his predator free environment

Uncle Max: Amen that's my favorite too

Me: Ok who's next

Rafiki: I loved the scene were Simba and I were talking about the past and he mentioned how he's been running from the past for so long so I hit him on the head with my stick.

Simba: I thought it wasn't a stick?

Rafiki: (hits Simba with his stick) You know what I mean?

Me: Well lets move on our next question is from…

Nuka: Hey you forgot about me

Me: Oops sorry Nuka.

Nuka: Ok my favorite scene was when we tried to kill Simba at the gorge

Me: Awkward. Ok moving on the next question is from Jagabor: Another great chapter. Better make this next question count. Okay, for everyone; if you could have one wish, what would it be?

Mufasa: To go back to the Pride Lands and watch my son rule the kingdom

Sarabi: To go back in time and change everything bad that happened

Scar: To live and kill Simba and become king again

Me: Should have known Scar would say. Zira?

Zira: If I could have one wish it would be to go back in time and and change how my son met Kiara

Me: Ah ok. Sarafina?

Sarafina: I would wish that Mufasa never died and Scar never became king

Me: That's a good one

Sarafina: Thank you dear.

Me: Simba what would be your wish?

Simba: My wish would be to change time so my father had never died

Me: This is probably gonna be everyone's wish.

Nala: Yep cause I wished the same thing

Me: I thought so

Kiara: I wouldn't wish for anything I have everything I could ever want right here (nuzzles Kovu and her parents)

Me: Aww that's so sweet

Vitani: I would wish that mother wasn't so evil and that we never got banished

Kovu: That goes for me too

Nuka: I would wish that termite here was never the chosen one (points to Kovu who growls and bares his teeth)

Me: boys take this after the show I don't want to break up another fight

Kovu and Nuka: Yes ma'am

Me: Good. Rafiki?

Rafiki: I have no wish everything happens on its own

Me: Spoken like a true shaman. Zazu what's your wish?

Zazu: That everyone would listen to me

Timon: Big deal my wish is for tons and tons of grubs

Pumbaa: Ditto for me

Me: Again should have known they'd pick bugs

Shenzi: I wish that I would have saw Scar for what he was earlier a coward

Banzi: Same here

Ed: (nods and laughs)

Ma: I have no wish like Kiara said I have every thing I could ever want

Uncle Max: Not me I wish that I was back to digging tunnels

Me: Need I say more. Is digging tunnels all you ever think about Uncle Max?

Ma: Yes

Me: How do you live with him?

Ma: No clue

Me: Well lets move on to the next question. This question is from Pichooi: Good chapter. I don't blame Simba for wanting to kill Scar but luckely Scar is already dead.  
Oh dear only one more chapter.  
Sarabi, how does it feel to know that a meerkat and warthog raised your son more than you did? Are you jealous that they probably actually know more about him than you do?

and now for a ramdom question for anyone that feels like answering...  
If you were a tree what kind of tree would you be?

Sarabi: Ah it feels like what you would expect. I am hurt that Timon and Pumbaa have raised my son and I wasn't there to watch him grow into a fine young lion that he is now. And I am jealous that they know more about him than me I mean after all I was the one who gave birth to him. But I have to say I couldn't have asked for anyone better to raise my son. Timon and Pumbaa did a wonderful in raising Simba and for that I am greatful.

Timon: Sarabi if it makes you feel better I tell you everything there is to know about Simba.

Sarabi: Thanks Timon.

Me: Wow the next question is very random. Ah who wants to answer that?

All: Not me

Me: Ok well if I were a tree I would be a Pine Tree. Moving on the next question is from s-s-l: Great chapter :D  
Now this one is for Scar: If you could change one thing, and only ONE thing in your life, what would it be?

Scar: To kill Simba for real and be king

Me: Well that's not new. Well I cant believe I'm saying this but that's all of our questions ands our last chapter. I'm gonna miss you guys

Simba: and we'll miss you (hugs me while everyone does the same)

Me: Nala, Simba, Kiara, and Kovu congratulations on the cubs. I hope they are healthy and live wonderful lives

Kiara and Nala: Thank you

Simba: Yes thankyou

Kovu: We will be sure to inform you on the births and maybe come and visit

Me: Thanks. And thank you readers and reviewers for sticking with me for this long in to the story. I would like to take this time to thank s-s-l, Pichooi, Jagabor, tearthgrrl, EverythingFan89, Kovukono, Slothspieller, Vitanigirl25, and Amaterasu77. You guys are the best. Well so long everybody.

All: Bye (waves)

Me: (roars)

Simba: Goood

_(several months later) _

Me: Zazu your back. What's up? (Zazu flies in through my bed room window and is now perched on my arm)

Zazu: I came to inform you that Nala and Kiara have givin birth two days ago

Simba: and that you have a god daughter and son (enters room followed by Kovu)

Me: Oh my god when did you guys get here

Kovu: Just this morning

Me: Well its good to see you guys congratulations.

Simba and Kovu: Thanks

Me: So who gave birth to who

Simba: Well Nala gave birth to my son Tanabi

Kovu: And Kiara to my little girl Maka

Me: Oh that's wonderful but did you guys say God daughter and son

Simba: Oh yea we decided to make you Tanabi and Maka's god parent I hope you don't mind

Me: Not at all. It would be an honor to serve you (curtseys)

Kovu: Well its good to see you again

Me: Like wise well when do you get home

Simba: Tonight but you're coming with us back to the Pride Lands

Me: What?

Kovu: We want you to join our pride and everyone wants to see you again

Simba: Please

Me: Sure.

(That night I left for the Pride Lands with Simba and Kovu and have served them in watching Maka and Tanabi. Kiara and Nala are doing well and so is everyone else. Mufasa, Scar, Zira, and Nuka have returned to the stars but Mufasa still visits every chance he gets. I love it here but I still miss the US when I'm not there during holidays. Well bye for now.)

(Circle of Life plays in background)


End file.
